


Безысходность

by PainLessGo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainLessGo/pseuds/PainLessGo





	Безысходность

Безысходность. Боль. Обида.   
Ветер. Слезы. Ты разбита.   
Хаос. Злоба. Пустота.   
Все - сплошная ерунда.   
Уроки. Книги. Люди. Боль.   
Все скучно, когда в жизни - ноль.   
Раздор. Бардак. Обида. Злость.   
Любовь - ничто. Как не взялось.   
Обида. Горечь. Слезы. Плач.   
Любое дело - не палач.   
Дорога. Улица. Дома.   
Свобода - ты когда одна.   
Улыбка. Музыка. Шаги.   
Улыбка снова. Не смотри.   
Попросят - сделай. Нет - уйди.   
Тебе с дороги не сойти.   
Школа. Классы. Детвора.   
Обида. Злость. Все ерунда.   
Улыбка. Помощь. «Поможет».   
А слезы душат на ветру.   
Этаж. Ступеньки. Чердаки.   
Это - ничто, но ты смоги.  
Походка. Крылья. Крыша. Крик.   
Душа свободна. Нету блик.   
Полет. Падение. Удар.   
Победа сердца. Боль ушла…


End file.
